Chad with a chance?
by fallenmysteries
Summary: It's Sonny with a chance but from Chad's point of view! Follow Chad's story as he tries to figure out his feelings. But when a new rival comes into town in the form of Nick Jonas, will Chad man up and confess before he loses the one he cares about?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!!!!!: I don't own any thing related with disney/character names from disney/celebs etc etc etc**

This fanfic = Chad's point of view of the show _Sonny With A Chance. _  
I may not have gotten exact moments or scenes from the show dead correct, only started watching and fell in love with the show :D  
(I may also "make" scenes up, just to fit the scenario!)  
So here I am now, writing a fanfic about it... from chad's point of view. Hope you like, R&R, thanks gee's :D

**Prologue**

When I first saw her she was dressed up in a fat suit and called herself "madge". It totally caught me off gaurd when this fat "waitress" turned around and had a cute face attatched with a beaming smile. "Ohmygosh! your chad dylan cooper!" Her face was bright and cheery, just like her name... Sonny.

Chapter one:

"Light's, Camera and action!" The director was flustered today, we only had a few days left before our season finale of _Mckenzie Falls _was due to air. The lights dimmed down and soft music started to play in the background, I took a deep breath and looked straight into Marta's eyes "Penelope, w-why are you acting so strange lately? Is this about ...." I was just about to finish when I see Sonny walking into the set making yet, another Fro-Yo run for the crew "Sonny." I whispered, or so I thought. "CUT! Chad! You were supposed to say CHLOE, not SONNY, CHLOE!" The director sure is edgy today. "Ohh umm sorry, start again from the top!" I said regaining my posture and confidence.

Five minutes later and I'm still confused as to why I said Sonny and not Chloe. "Hey _Chad_, did a little slip up did we!?" I look over my shoulder to see Sonny beaming at me again. "Actually no _Sonny_, I was testing to see if the director was functioning properly." Sometimes sarcasm was the best way to deal with her "Anyway what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at Hahaville?" She glared at me, making her dark brown eyes squint "It's called _So Random_!" I rolled my eyes and start walking away when she shouted at me. "Hey you! Yeah you CHAD DYLAN COOPER, you really have no manners do you!?" It's time to play the game I see "Really Sonny, Really?"

"Yes Chad, really." Her eyes were getting squintier by the minute, sorta like a cute chipmunk... wait snap out of it. Cute!? Sonny Munroe is not cute!

"So _I _have no manners?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Oh, I am so good." I snickered, guess I won that round. "Ugh! I'm leaving! Oh and by the way... Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT the greatest actor of our generation." And with that Sonny spun on her heal and stomped away.

* * *

Review please (:  
I'm not quite sure what will happen next... maybe someone will realise their feelings for someone?? Maaaaaybe? tehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Man am I hungry, time to head down to the cafeteria I guess... maybe I'll run into Sonny... _What! What are you thinking!? Why would you want to run into Sonny! _Man have I been losing it, ever since that stupid brunette came to this studio I've been so disoriented... Stupid cute. "Hey Chad wait up! Do you maybe want to practise lines with me?" Marta was wearing her Mackenzie high uniformm batting her eye lashes at me. Sigh, all these girls swooning and falling for me sure is getting old. Nearly the entire teenage girl population wants to marry me... _But you can think of one that doesn't, don't you Chad?  
_Woah, sub conscious mind creepy much. But yes I had to admit, there was one girl who isn't head over heals with me.

"Hello? Earth to Chad? Did you hear what I just said?" Marta waved her hands in my face, I caught her hand holding it to my chest and looked into her eyes deeply,  
"Marta, as much as I would _Love_ to rehearse with you, I have to be somewhere... maybe next time." I said with a soft husky voice, this gotta make her stop dead in her tracks. "O-oh y-yeah ofcourse i understand, n-next time would be great." Marta said with a dreamy look, I drop her hand and walked into the cafe.

"Hey Brenda, what's for lunch today?" I say cutting into line, I could here the protests of Zora but hey, I'm Chad Dyland Cooper, I do what I want. "Barbeque steak with a ceaser salad side" Brenda winks at me as she hands the platter. I thank her and sit at the Mackenzie falls table behind blue ropes, life is good. "HAHAHAHA AND DID YOU SEE THAT BIT WHEN NICO TOTALLY TRIPPED GRADY!?" The voice of an unfamiliar male cuts the silence in the cafeteria. "Yes kevin... for the hundreth time yes." Another unfamiliar male voice. I fix my direction to the entrance of the cafeteria where two male teenagers come on. One had very dark brown hair that sat in curls on his head, this one was hyper talking very loudly. The One next to him Had less curls but the same dark color, he seemed... less hyper?

"Oh Kevin did you tell Nick to meet us here?" The less Hyper one said. "Uhhh, didn't you tell him?" This one must be Kevin, and the other guy should be Joe. "No! I told you to tell him to meet us in the cafe after he finishes talking to Sonny! If he get's lost its your fault." My head flicked up in interest upon hearing Sonny's name. "Well maybe Sonny will take him here, she does know this place." Then right on cue Sonny comes into the cafe laughing and talking to a teenage male at her side. He was tall with dark brown curls, not as dark as kevin's though. "No way! That's so cool, you guys should come by more often!" Sonny half says, half shouts to Nick. Man is she loud, almost as if she _wants_ attention from this guy... I wonder if she likes him.. _wait wait wait! why should you care who she likes, get a hold of yourself man! _The four just stand by the entrance being extremely loud.. I can't concentrate eating in these conditions.

I stand up knocking my chair back making a huge noise as the metal clanged with the floor. The cafe went silent and all heads turned towards me. "Aw, no need to stare people, it's just me Chad Dylan Cooper." Slowly one by one people turned back to their food, I make my way over to Sonny and her little "group". "Well hello there, Sonny never mentioned she would be bringing guests." I say as I put my arm around her. She tried shrugging it off without being noticeable but fails to do so "Haha your so funny _Chad, _these are the Jonas Brothers, they're musicians AND actors." I give them one of my oh-so-dazzling smiles and shake their hands. "Name's Chad Dylan Cooper, but you already knew that." I hear Sonny muttering to herself "What was that Sonny I couldn't hear you!?" I say extra loudly in her ear. "Ouch! That was not cool!" She slipped my arm off her shoulder and went to stand next to Nick. "Well it was nice talking to you... BUT I have to say bye to my guests."

I follow them out to the parking outside the studio, even though Sonny kept shooting me death glares. I just winked back. I was behind Nick and Sonny, _they're standing very close.. they just met, she never stood that close to me... and I've known her longer! _Woah, I'm doing that thing again... rationalizing every thing Sonny does. Hmph, I have got to get her out of my system. "You guys have a safe trip okay! Oh and come back anytime, you'll be my VIP's!" Sonny said enthusiastically. "BYE SONNY!!" kevin shouted as he jumped into the limo, he looked like he was gonna say more but Joe pushed his head before he could say anything else. "Yeah Sonny, See you soon!". Sonny turned her attention towards Nick. Was he gonna get a special goodbye or something? "Well, umm.. take care and make sure you come visit me often? your real cool!" She beamed at him, giving him one of her trade mark smiles. "Sure thing Sonny, make sure you come visit us too, it was great hanging with you." Nick said, but before he got into the limo he reached out and gave Sonny a hug.

I couldn't believe my eyes! Sonny was totally hugging Nick back! She hardly knew him! What the hell! OMG FINALLY HE PULLS AWAY! Begone stupid Jonas Brothers begone!! I mentally shout as their limo drives out onto the road. Sonny turns around to see me still standing there. "Oh, you leaving too? Okay See ya!" She starts walking back to the studio. "You were totally flirting with him! You were flirting with someone you JUST met!!" I said taunting her. "That is _soo _low, I mean come one you could have atleast restrained yourself..." She whipped her head around to face me, anger in her eyes "Seriously Chad! Leave me alone! You totally ruined my time with them! honestly why'd you even follow us...Why do you even care who I flirt with!? Wait... YOU DON'T CARE!" She stalked off back to the studio leaving me standing there, dumbstruck. _Funny thing is..._ _I do care._

* * *

_Ahh sorry bit of a really long one :D_

_Ohh things are getting ... drama-y XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Okaay before I start chapter 3, I just read over the last two chapters.... and the characters seem a little OOC. maybe? Please tell me if your finding them OOC, sorry :D**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Okay people that's a rap!" Man does it feel good when filming has finished. I walk over to the refreshment table when I see Nico and Grady hanging around the entrance to the Mackenzie Falls set. "Well well well, who do we have here... Who are you again?" Acting like I don't know them makes me feel so much superior. "Hey Chad, you know Nico, Grady? You know us." Nico says like he wants something, he elbows Grady in his stomach. "Ow! Dude, don't do that, I just had like 5 meatball sandwhiches!" Grady shouts looking at Nico with a glare, after a few seconds Grady's expression changes.  
"Ohh yeah, Chad... Do you mind if we take your car for a spin? We have two ladies who are HUGE car fans." I look at both of them thinking about their request, as I was about to say no I see Sonny walk past. She still hasn't talked to me ever since that incident two days ago. "Only if you do something for me first."

It's been two hours since talking to Grady and Nico, wonder if they'll live up to their end of the bargain. "CHAD! CHAD! CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" The sound of an angry voice and clicking heels caught my attention... This can only mean one thing, Grady and Nico have done their job. "Sonny Monroe, how nice it is to see you today." I say with my usual swagger. "Chad Dylan Cooper, Is this true!?" She shouts whilst thrusting her phone in my face. "Yes Sonny, it's very true, it's a phone." I say in a flat tone. "No not the phone! The message!" She answered back with an annoyed tone. I take the phone off her and play the voice mail.

_Sonn-aaay! Whaaaaasup!! *whispers ... dude that's not how he sounds! Gimme the phone!*  
Hello Sonny, this is Chad Dylan Cooper the best actor in our generation. *whispers - would he say that?"  
Anyway... I want to apologize for...... something. Yeah, something.  
Peace!_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, those two doofuses actually called her!? I'm not getting those two to do anything for me again. "Yes it's true Sonny" I say "Happy now?"  
"Well technically, you didn't apologize, Nico and Grady did." She said smugly with her dark brown eyes back to normal size, finally she's calmed down. "Wait, what? That wasn't counted as an apology?" She gave me an exaggerated sigh, I love pulling her strings "No Chad, that was a very good apology, the best I've ever heard." Sarcasm oozing with every word she said. "Okay! See you." I really do love annoying her... "NO! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!" I laugh at her sudden need of an apology "I know, I know... Okay, I'm only gonna say this once, cause Cha-" She cut me off "Chad Dylan Cooper is never wrong and doesn't apologize." I smile quietly to myslef "Someone's being paying attention to me." Sonny rolled her eyes at me "Chad... apology, waiting!"

"Oh right..." I bent my head a little so that we were at eye level, I gazed into her eyes before apologizing. I don't know how long we stood there like that, but I could feel myself falling into those eyes.. I wonder if she feels it too... "Uhh, Chad?" It was just a whisper but I heard her loud and clear. "Sonny Monroe, I'm Sorry." Wow, even that shocked me, that had to be one of my most heartfelt apologies. _Man, what you'd do for Sonny... HEY WAIT! Who said it was for Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper does things like this for himself! _Sonny broke the gaze before me and smiled that smile of hers "Thankyou and your forgiven Chad." She turned around and began to walk back down the hall.

"Hey Sonny..." She turned around with a smug look on her face still walking "What Chad? Want to apologize some more?" I couldn't help but laugh "You forgot your phone." She stopped in her tracks and walked back to me with her head down. "Oh... thanks." She mumbled as she took her phone. Our hands brushed slightly and I felt something run through my skin, something I couldn't describe. _Well this is a first, Chad Dylan Cooper is at a lost for words. _Shut up Sub-Conscious mind!

* * *

**a/n: this chapter was pretty much Chad trying to make Sonny happy again and be forgiven... and maybe he's realised his feelings?? *cough lastline cough* XD**

**REVIEW LIKE IT's 1992! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/N: Chapter 4... trying to upload atleast 2 chapters a day.. schools coming soon :O  
Anyways, i just found out that there's gonna be an episode on SWAC called chad with a chance... yeah, my fanfic is not based on that soo, dont get confused when it does come out XD**

* * *

Chapter four:

Here I am sitting in my dressing room brushing over the part of my hand that came into contact with Sonny's. What is that feeling running through me! More importantly why can I still feel it!? This is so not cool, Chad Dylan Cooper does not get hung up on things like this. Wait! This is like in that episode of Mackenzie Falls, where Mackenzie feels all _tingly _when Chloe touches his hand by accident. That's when mackenzie realises he's falling for her. Psssh, what are you thinking Chad Dylan Cooper! That stuff only happens on tv, or does it? Maybe... maybe, I'm starting to fa-

"Chad, are you there?" Great, right when I thought I got to the bottom of this stupid mystery all caused by that stupid cute someone decides to disrupt me. I sigh as I get up to open the door "What.. Oh hey Marshall." Standing infront of me is the So Randoms! Director / manager in a brown suit, holding a script while looking very clammy. "Hi Chad, listen I was wondering if you could do a last minute fill in for one of our sketches? Our guest star got into uh.... an accident and can't make it." I raised my eyebrows... Chad Dylan Cooper fill in? So Random? Sonny? "I'm in. So when is this sketch?" I ask grabbing the script from Marshall. "Uhh about that, it's kind of based over a week... And I know Mackenzie Falls has finished filming the season, that's why I asked you... You are free are you?" How could I say no to him, look at him, squirming in nervousness, maybe my prescence is making him squirm... "Sure, I'll just have to cancel a few parties and important meetings, but other than that it should be sweet." Marshall's face literally calmed down in relief. "Thank God you can fill in, this sketch wouldn't work with just one guest star." Chad Dylan Cooper just saved so... did he just say one guest star wouldn't work? "You mean there's gonna be another person?"

I knew I was stating the obvious but Chad Dylan Cooper has to know all the details. "Yeah, Sonny recommended him. I'm sure you've met him, Nick Jonas? From that band?" My head stopped nodding at the sound of the name. "Really? Sonny recommended him?" Marshall looked confused at the sudden coldness in my tone "Yes.. If your uncomfortable doing a sketch with him, I can always find someone else..." "No! It's okay. Don't worry Marshall I won't let you down." He nodded and left me standing there looking at the script.

_So Random! Sketch: With The Band; Guest Starring: Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus. _I looked over the first name over and over again, well this will be interesting.

* * *

This is so not cool. Chad Dylan Cooper should not be degraded into lugging heavy furniture around! "To the left a bit... no no no to the right again... a little to the diagonal." Grady shouts commands from the far side of the dressing room. "Seriously, to the diagonal? Seriously?" I puff annoyed. "Hey, hey, no need for the 'tude Chad. Our dressing room, our rules." Obviously Nico and Grady are enjoying every second of this, this torture they're puttin me through. Just because I didn't let them take my car out for a "spin"... It's they're fault for doing such a bad job in getting Sonny to talk to me. "Whatever, Chad Dylan Cooper can't stand being in here... later "dudes"." I leave them to fix their couch problem and head down to prop house to rehearse lines with Sonny. My mood perks up when I realise I'll be alone with Sonny, time for Chad Dylan Cooper to turn on the ChadCharm....

"NO! NO THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO A "SLIDE!" A voice shouts from the prop house, I know that voice...  
"I-i'm sorry, how do you do a "SLIDE!" properly?" Another voice says but softer, I definately know that voice... Sonny. Wait she's being shouted at, who dares shout at MY Sonny! No one shouts at her! Only I can shout at her... that and her mom. I quicken my pace and jump into the prop house "STOP! IN THE NAME OF CHAD!" I shout loudly. I expected silence but instead laughter filled the room "HAHAHAHA, Chad! That's so funny! We could use that in the script too!!" Sonny is baisically killing herself laughing, while the other person just smiles. I turn around to face this mysterious shouter. "Hi Chad! Umm you might not remember me but I'm Nick Jonas." He stretched out a hand in greeting, I look at him, then his hand, then him again. "So Sonny, is this man hurting you? Do you want me to kick him out?" I say facing Sonny. "No Chad, Nick was just rehearsing lines with me... Aren't you going to shake his hand?" I look behind my shoulder to see his hand still out stretched. "Oh yeah... sorry didn't see you wanted a hand shake." I laughed "Haha yeah it's all good." He laughed.... Silence.

"Sooo, Nick..." Sonny says awkwardly breaking the silence.  
"Soo, Sonny..." He repeats.  
"Sooo, Chad..." Both heads turned to stare at me "What? You can't forget the most important name in here..."  
Sonny rolled her eyes "Really, Chad, Really? I return her eye roll "Yes Sonny, yes." I could tell a fight was about to begin, bring it on!  
"Fine." Sonny says  
"Fine."  
"Good"  
"Good"  
"Are we good?"  
"I dunno, are we?"  
"Yes you are, now shouldn't we be rehearsing?" Oh my chad, did he just interrupt a Sonny - Chad fight!? "Excuse me _Nick Jonas, _but I don't think you were a part of this conversation." I say at him, emphasisng every syllable in the word conversation. He looks taken back cause all he could do was stutter "u-uh, n-no..."

"Then stay out of it.."  
Sonny sighed loudly "Cut it out! We were done anyway, come on let's go get some lunch." I smirked at Nick, feeling like I won cause Sonny just took my side "Yeah Nick, cut it out! Come one Sonny let's go!" I was about to take a step when Sonny started laughing again "I didn't mean you silly, I meant Nick. Oh but I did mean you to cut it out." My mouth dropped open, Sonny was taking Nick's side!? W-what!? No one over looks Chad Dylan Cooper! "Uhh, see ya." Nick said as he passed me. Did I just see a smug grin on his face? Ohh that's it, no one grins at me smugly! Nick Jonas is officialy on the _No Admittance_ wall!

* * *

**a/n: I couldnt remember what the wall was called when Chad didn;t allow people onto the Mcknzie set so yeah... :D**


End file.
